Muggle Studies
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: Every Witch & Wizard has a muggle buddy for the duration of the school year to strengthen ties between muggles and magic to prevent another war. Cassidy Woods has always been enticed with magic. When she is presented with the chance to see and live in close proximity to it for a year she jumps at the chance. She didn't add in the possibly of personality clashes with her "buddy".
1. Chapter 1

2-10-13

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plot and characters

* * *

A muggle x Draco story.

_Summary _

Every wizard & witch has a muggle buddy stay with them for duration of the year to strengthen ties between muggles and magic so a repeat, copy-cat war like the one with Voldemort doesn't break out again. (placed during repeated 7th year... 7th years are 18-19).

* * *

_Prologue_

"Mr. Chambers, please!" Cassidy begged. Her light green eyes were wide with her pleading. "Just put me down on the list, I swear I'll make the grades for it by September. Just give me a chance. I can't miss this opportunity!"

Mr. Chambers, a balding man with a buldeging stomache, sighed for what seemed the hundereth time that day. What did this make now? The thirtyth time she's tried to convince him to put her name down just today alone?

"Cassidy, I've already told you I can't do that." He slumped at his desk. "Our school only has four spots open and we need to offer the opportunity to the most deserving students that have earned this through their hard work over the years. I'm sorry, but just because you've put in a little effort the past few days does not make you a canidate."

"Can't I do something; anything?"

Maybe it was her eye's that got to him, or maybe it was her consistent pleading (and the knowledge that she wouldn't let up until he said yes), his next words however made a very happy girl.

"Alright. But-" He held up a hand to silence her before she had a chance to thank him profusely as he could see the words dancing on her lips, waiting to spill free. "You have to make the grades, and be involved in some kind of extracurricular activities by August. Be lucky you attend a year round school or you wouldn't get this opportunity."

She thanked him for the next half hour until he finally kicked her out of his office.

"Good lord." He muttered. "I knew I should have retired last year when I had the chance."

* * *

Hey guys, so yeah this is just a preview, let me know what you think and if i should continue this :) It's been an idea playing on my mind for about a year now, finally decided to sit down and just post it.


	2. Chapter 2

5-06-13

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot and characters.

Enjoy :)

Yeah it's short. Very short. Just leave a review and I'll add more.

* * *

Cassidy had, in two months, blown the minds of every single one of her teachers.

She shocked her classmates, her parents, Mr. Chambers, and joined an extracurricular activity in her spare time.

"So do I get to go?" She (again) stood in Mr. Chamber's office as he (again) massaged his temples to rid himself of the the oncoming migraine. "I raised my GPA to a 4.1 and joined the track team last month. I did what you told me, so am I in or what? You put my name on the list?"

Mr. Chamber did the only thing he could do. He nodded an affirmative to her question and hoped that sh'd leave him be for at least a week.

If there was one thing Cassidy possessed that nobody else at the school had, it was annoying persistence. Everyday for the past two months she'd come into his office, give him a brief summary of what she was doing that brought up her qualifications to make it into the program. Then after summarizing it she'd talk, and talk... and talk about how much shouldn't wait to meat her witch or wizard buddy.

Now, just if there was an easier way to tell her that he wasn't the one who chose if she got picked or not. The buddies were ultimately the one who chose who got picked or not.

He chose to interrupt just before she began her happy dance, because he really didn't want to have her doing her sad dance for the next three hours in his office. She did it once before and he didn't get home until eight because she wouldn't leave his office.

"Before you get too excited though, I'm not the one who chooses if you stay or go. That is up to the buddies assigned to this school. You have been put on a list with five others who requested to be signed up and have met the qualifications, however you've just barely met the bare minimum so I cannot guarantee anything. The Witch and Wizards assigned here will be arriving next week, so make sure you have all you're work done as you'll be missing class. If you don't get chosen then the work will not be excused, if you are then it will."

Cassidy nodded throughout his entire speech, "They're going to be here next week? So I get to meet a real witch and real wizards next week?"

Mr. Chamber sighed. He knew she'd fail to recognize the important things. "Yes, they'll be here next week. Be prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

8-13-13

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plot and characters.

Enjoy :)

Yeah it's short. Very short. Just leave a review and I'll add more.

* * *

By the time the net week had come around half the school made effort to steer clear of Cassidy. She was so excited that it was the day; you know the day that she'd finally meet a real witch and wizard. People who can make things float, change color, and do all sorts of things she only ever dreamt about!

Today was the day that four magical being were coming to her school to pick a buddy out of the six students on the list, and luckily as of a week ago, her name had been finalized on that list.

It was decidedly the best day of her life.

All throughout her first class of the day math, (which she usually slept her way through) her eyes stayed glued to the clock watching as each second passed. At ten she could go to the principles office. At eleven the 'buddies' should arrive.

Thirty minuets left – her bag was packed and she sat at the edge of her seat.

Twenty minuets left – she was pacing the back of the classroom.

Ten minuets left – she was standing by the door.

Five minuets left – the door was open and she was half way out of it.

By the time the clock hit ten she was already half way down the hallway walking at a face pace one could only describe as jogging.

She made it to the office in record time and was seated on the couch for a whole five minutes before anyone else arrived.

It was only 10:06.

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing with this story. Purely writing it for amusement on my part. I like the main idea of the story, I just don't have enough time to sit and write it seriously.


End file.
